Sun and Moon: A Lunar Republic vs Solar Empire Fanfic
by Death a la Mode Productions
Summary: On whenever me and a fellow Fanfiction author, Princess Shocka (Izma Lama), are bored. Check her out on Wattpad. Anyways, we go to Equestria. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for extreme sarcasm, rude speech, and references.
1. Chapter 1-Aislinn's story

**_(La Mode: Hello, guys! This is Death a la Mode, and I'm here with….introduce yourself.)_**

_(im Princess Shocka!)_

**_(And we're here to give you….what's the name of this thing?)_**

_( shocka: how bout Sun & Moon?)_

**_(Hmm. Why not? Not as if I had any ideas. Really, my mind was blank for that.)_**

_(heh, most likely)_

**_(Well, anyways. We'll be going to Equestria as our OCs. What could possibly go wrong with that?)_**

_(La Mode don't jinx it….YOU ALWAYS JINX IT)_

**_(So I have a lot of Derpy moments. Sue me! Ok, then. Let's get us to Equestria. Shocka, ladies first.)_**

_(i hate you)_

**_(What? I already have my idea!)_**  
><em>(fine..lother..but where should we start...as in setting?)<em>

**_(Hmm….In this world, and send us to Equestria in an other worldly fashion.)_**

_(yeah, but what city. mine or yours)_

**_(I live in a small town in Pennsylva...STOP PLAYING WITH MY TEXT!)_**  
><em>(sorry its hard ok, its hard to control it…..twit)<em>

**_(Enough chit chat, time is candy. Let's go with yours.)_**  
><em>(k)<em>  
>It was a sunny winter afternoon. even though it was November 21st. There was snow everywhere in the city of Calgary. But it was not a surprize. This was Canada, these things happen…..a lot.<p>

**_(How about we have us travel there individually?)_**  
><em>(fine Mr. bossy hoofs)<em>

**_(Girl...I'm not even going to go there. Let's just continue. The reader's probably getting bored of us arguing.)_**

_(what so boring bout 2 ppl arguing over ponies)_

**_(Just….continue. And remember, the only reason I asked to do that is because my mind's blank.)_**

Aislinn was just cleaning dishes when a loud noise came from her room.''what the...'' She walked up the stairs to her room. And a pink Alicorn was sitting on her bed. Of course she recognized this Alicorn. ''Princess Cadence!? what are you doing here?'' Cadence just looked at her then noticed her Rainbow dash toy on the floor. '' so our world is a show for you I'm guessing'' Cadence said using her magic picking up the toy. ''Yeah, its called My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic.'' Aislinn told her slowly looking at the Princess before her. Cadence continued looking around looking at the One Direction posters on her wall. '' What are these posters for?'' Cadence asked. '' The group is called One Direction. They're singers.'' Cadence then saw the huge amount of stuffed animals around the room. '' you don't reveal much do you?'' she asked. Aislinn shook her head no. Aislinn walked over to a stuffed animal on her floor and picked it up. She then sat down beside Cadence a petted the stuffed animal. But this was not a regular stuffed animal. This was a yellow, white and pink deer with a yellow flower on its head. It was a Spring Deerling Pokemon. '' What's that?'' Cadence asked. Aislinn looked at her, then looked at the stuffy in her hand. '' its part of a..a memory'' Aislinn said with sadness in her speech. Cadence could tell something was up. ''You ok?'' Cadence asked Aislinn. '' Cadence'' Aislinn started. '' what would you do if..if your best friend who was a sister to you. Moved away and you couldn't see her as much? then a year goes by..without being able to talk to her much and always having big problems?'' Cadence looked shocked. She never thought that she would say that. Just then Aislinn's phone rang. '' can i get it?'' Aislinn asked Cadence being polite. "" Sure, but I've never saw a device like that before.'' Aislinn picked it up and answered. '' Hello?'' she screamed one the other person replied to her.''what was that for!?'' Cadence said holding her head. "Xavier, Hey why are ya calling?'' Cadence just stared at her. They talked for 20 minutes then she put her phone down. Aislinn sat down again cleaning her glasses off. Cadence stood up and said " We need to get going if your going to be any help to Equestria.'' Aislinn starred and was shocked by those words. After Cadence explained Aislinn nodded and they both went through the portal into Equestria.  
><em>(thats my chapter...La Mode..YOUR TURN!)<em>


	2. Chapter 2-We meet TIMBERWOLVES!

_**(Ok, time to rock and roll!)**_

A normal day in Quarryville. The sun had just sank. The clouds were blocking the moon and stars. A normal November night. Or was it?

Gavin had just finished a conversation on Facebook, and was about to hit the hay, when a sudden flash of light erupted from his computer. "HOLY MOTHER OF-"

He then recognized it. "It's you guys again. Look, if you've got another magical trip in store for me, then beat it. I'm not interested."

The light morphed into a ball, and a voice echoed to him. "Oh, come off it!"

"Last time I trusted you guys, I ended up in Diablo 3! Would you care to explain that?"

"Look, this trip is our apology to you. We'll try to send you to a peaceful world this time."

"Oh, yeah. I am SOOO not going."

"We wouldn't count on that if we were you."

"Watch me."

And of course he fell through the floor to another world. His life, in a nutshell. How was he going to ruin another world this time? He'd just have to wait and see.

He woke up in a forest. Darkness surrounded him like a blanket. A creepy one.

He got up, suddenly realising that his legs were not in the same state as before.

"What the…" He stared at his legs, and saw that he had been ponified. "Well...s**t. S**t, s**t, s**tity s**t. What the f**k?!" _**(Yeah, not very mature of him, but he was alone, so...yeah.)**_

He shook his head. "F**k. This place...is actually not a peaceful region. THEY WENT AND LEFT ME IN EVERFREE FOREST!"

_**(Ok, I really need you to join me in my plight, Shocka.)**_  
><em>(fine)<em>

_**(So, let's go!)**_  
>A tree branch started shuffling.<p>

Gavin looked up. "What was that?"  
>Aislinn fell out screaming. ''ahh!''<p>

Gavin looked around. "Who's there?"

She landed in front of Gavin " that was interesting and scary'' she said.

Gavin stared at her for a second. He then began a bad Monty Python imitation. "What is your name?"  
>She looks at Gavin, And notice's he's a pony.<p>

"Did you hear me? I asked what your name was...Wait. You're not from around here, are you?"  
>''Nope, im from another world..is this The Everfree Forest?''<p>

"Well...yeah. And I'm already terrified. We should get going. Like, NOW!"  
>She recognized him. '' Wait..is your name Gavin?''<p>

He stared at her. "Aislinn? What the f**k are you doing here?"  
>'' No clue, Cadence was in my room and...well. I fell out of a tree.''<p>

"Oh, you got the easy route! My trip was not very enjoyable."  
>''Look Gavin, as awesome as it is to be here in Equestria. Im not in the mood i have problems back in Calgary!''<p>

"I don't want to be here either! Everytime I go to another world, I end up turning it into a humongous mess!"  
>''Let me guess, you jinxed things didn't you?''<p>

"Shut up. Just...shut up." He looked around. "We need to get out of here. Who knows when a timberwolf could sneak up on us."  
>''wait..if your Death a La Mode...then am i Shocka!?''<p>

"Looks like it." He looked up at his forehead. "Don't have a horn, though."  
>"if I'm Shocka then i have the same traits as her….AWESOME i can fly fast!''<p>

"And I based La Mode off me. I am screwed." He started walking. "We might as well get used to this. Who knows when we'll be getting home."  
>She stood up and looked around.'' we have bigger problems.''<p>

"Let me guess….big, carnivorous problems?"  
>''by that Timberwolves….and a huge pack...yup''<p>

"I knew it. You know how to fly yet?"  
>'' hold on..and stand back remember her curse with the Dark Magic.''<p>

"Yeah...but we really don't want to risk unbalancing this world. I suggest we run."  
>''don't need to tell me twice!'' She started running down the path.<p>

La Mode _**(Yeah, we're switching to our OC's names now)**_ followed. "WAIT FOR ME!"  
>Shocka looked back and stopped. '' I'm sorry I'm too fast!"<p>

He ran by her, running so fast, even Rainbow Dash herself would've had her jaw drop.  
>She started running again but not so fast that she left La Mode behind.<p>

La Mode heard howling behind them, and ran even faster.  
>She caught up to him in seconds.<p>

When they had left Everfree forest behind, La Mode dropped, gasping for air.  
>Shocka stopped beside him and could breath just fine. '' you need to exercise more Mode."<p>

He got up, and glared at the forest. "SUCK ON THAT, YOU WOODEN PIECES OF S**T! GO SUCK YO MOMMA'S-"  
>" Um, Mode i wouldn't say that if i were you!"<p>

"Why?"  
>" A) Timberwolves have good hearing and are fast runners B) they are able to leave the f***en forest."<p>

He turned white. "F**k, f**k, f**kedy f**k. We need to move, then."

_**(So, that's Chapter 2 for you! We hope to be hearing from you guys soon!)**_

Death a la Mode  
>Princess Shocka<p> 


	3. Chapter 3-A small argument

**_(So, ready for chapter 3?)_**  
><em>(you bet yeah)<em>

_**(Ok, then! Let's get this party started!)**_

La Mode kept walking, looking around. "Don't worry, La Mode. You like the dark. You LOVE the dark."  
>''Keep telling yourself that Mode'' Shocka said walking beside him<p>

He tripped on a root. "But I hate this forest. I HATE THIS F**KING FOREST!  
>She stared at him ''okay...moving on''<p>

He got up, and kept walking. "When will the f**king sun come up? I cannot see s**t!"  
>''Calm down, Celestia is probably busy or getting ready to.''<p>

"Sorry. I keep thinking that we're going to run into a timberwolf at any second now…" He looked around. "Did I jinx myself again?  
>Starts flying without noticing ''I'm not sure Mode''<p>

He turned to her. "Oh. You little mofo. Are you kidding me?"  
>She looks at him ''What?"<p>

"You get to learn how to fly, but not me? That is some Grade A BS right there!"  
>"What do you mean? 'm not fly…" She looks at herself. " This Is BS...this is Huge BS!"<p>

"See? Even you agree!"  
>She looked at La Mode's wings. " i see the problem."<p>

"What?"  
>" Your wings are covered in a gooey essence"<p>

"What? What the hell?" He looked at his wings. "Oh, you have GOT to be KIDDING Me!"  
>She gets it off him. " it looks like portal essence''<p>

"Oh, and suddenly you're the expert, huh?"  
>''What? In Science i studied Portals in our Sci-Fi Unit"<p>

"Ooo, low blow." He shook his hoof at the sky.  
>She tripped him " Low Blow Huh?"<p>

He got up, trying to calm down. "Not now. I really do not want a fight."  
>"Neh!" She continued walking.<p>

"Really! We don't know what a fight could cause!"  
>" Yeah, what's the worst that can happen...we die here and never return home where our existence will just be a faded dream?"<p>

"Exactly! So, let's try to keep our heads down."  
>" Fine, but i really don't understand what Cadence told me back in my room."<p>

"What did she say?"  
>"She said that i would be a help to Equestria if i came here. But i don't notice anything out of the ordinary here."<p>

"Well, my ride said my trip was an apology for almost getting me killed."  
>"What do you mean Mode?"<p>

"Well, they sent me to the world of Diablo 3 before this one...and if you know that game, it did not go very well…"  
>" never heard of it. "<p>

"Well, it's a video game in which you play a nephilim who is hunting down a fallen star, which turns out to be an angel. Then you find out that the Lords of Hell are ready to ascend to heaven and take over."  
>"I'm up for things about Angels and stuff, but that video game sounds ridiculous! I prefer Call of Duty or Ghost Recon. Those are awesome video games." Shocka replied with a attitude.<br>"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" La Mode said staring with disbelief.  
>"that Deeblo 3 is stupid? Then yes." she smirked.<br>" IT'S PRONOUNCED DIABLO 3!" La Mode almost burst in anger. "There's a LOT of monsters that almost KILLED ME, like the Undead, Carrion Bats, living trees, Goat People, Succubi, and...MORE THAN I CAN REMEMBER!"  
>" wait…...Goat people?..." she burst into laughter. "you're kidding right?"<p>

"They were bigger than I was!"  
>She continued to laugh. " thats more funny than a snowman riding a Zamboni!"<p>

"You'd be surprised at what that game made me afraid of. Like...say...RABID SPIDER QUEENS!"  
>"Ra...Rabid….spider...q...queens?" She said shuddering.<p>

"Like Shelob style spiders!"  
>" F***! I have Arachnophobia! SH**! I feel you now.I'm sorry i teased."<p>

"Yeah, not happy. At least I got rid of that annoying Lord of Hell." He shook his head. "Geez. Barely survived that one."  
>"but spiders are not as scary then a cursed car charging at you trying to kill you."<p>

"And the trip before that was to the Evil Within. A horror game. As you can see, I am pretty p**sed at my ride."  
>"Yup, i just wish i had Harry with me." she said with a sigh.<p>

"Harry?"  
>"Harry Styles. You know one on One Directions boys! The cutest of them 's always there with me! But i forgot my phone back in Calgary."<p>

"I'm not really a fan. I mean, I've never heard them sing, and I've got a lot of other stuff to do."  
>"Well of course YOU'RE not a fan. Your a 16 year old BOY not a teenage GIRL!"<p>

"Well...yeah." He kept walking. "What time is it, anyway?"  
>She looked up at the sky " i would say around noon the sun is up high as possible."<p>

"Hey, look! Civilization!" He pointed at a place that could only have been PonyVille.  
>"its PonyVille! i know that because of Twilights Castle over there."<p>

"Oh...well, I am the biggest idiot in the world! I was sooo dumb, I didn't even recognize Twilight Sparkle's castle! WHAT KIND OF MORON AM I?"

"not you're something alright."

He glared at nothing in particular. "Thanks. I feel a lot better."  
>She just smiled like a psycho.<p>

He kept walking, shaking his head. "Why do I always expect to get away from crazy?"  
>"not sure, but do you have cloth on you?"<p>

"Not really. Why?"  
>"DUDE IM A ALICORN! i don't wanna be malled"<p>

"oh, right." He grinned. "I'm so glad I'm not you, then!"  
>Shocka looked around. " i don't see anything that would work.."<p>

La Mode looked at himself, and realized he was wearing a cape. "You could use this."  
>"thanks"<p>

He struggled to get it off. "F**k. How do these ponies do this?"  
>She unties a knot that was tied."really..you didn't see the knot?"<p>

"How was I? It was right below my neck!"  
>"whatever!"<p>

He rolled his eyes. "Let's just try not to make a big deal about this."  
>Shocka looked at him "what do you mean?"<p>

"Well, let's try not to be noticed."  
>"ok,i get it"<br>_(i do believe thats enough for this chapter. La Mode?)_

**_(Why not? So, you guys reading this, please let us know how we're doing! This is Death a la Mode…)_**  
><em>(and Princess Shocka!)<em>

_**(And we shall see you in the next chapter! Bye bye!)**_

Death a la Mode  
>Princess Shocka<p> 


	4. Chapter 4-It's a long story

_(and we are back! ready for Chapter...uh 4!?)_

_**(Ready!)**_  
><em>(Lets Party!)<em>

**_(ALRIGHT!)_**

As they entered PonyVille, La Mode couldn't help but notice a constant rumbling in his stomach.  
>"Let me guess, you're hungry"<p>

"Yeah. But I'll live."  
>"You sure? Because Sugar Cube Corner is right there."<p>

"We do not have the currency to get anything here."  
>"Dunno, but we can check. I had five bucks with me when i went through the portal. Let me look" She pulled out a bag and opened it. " yup, 5 bits".<p>

He glared at her. "I hate you."  
>" i dont see the problem...do you?" She stopped walking and looked behind her.<p>

He turned around to see what she was looking at.  
>It was the C.M.C. "um..hi girls..may we help you?" they just continued to stand and stare.<p>

La Mode stared, and whispered to Shocka. "This is what I was afraid of."  
>She turned to him. " SHUT UP LA MODE!" she looked mad.<p>

He almost shrunk. "Sorry."  
>Sweetiebelle stepped forward and said. " We saw you in the forest flying, are you an Alicorn Princess miss?" Shocka just starred.<p>

La Mode quietly backed away.  
>"uh…. Mode back me up here" Then Scootaloo said " She is! Shes trying to hide it! So Applebloom was right and it was not our imaginations!"<p>

La Mode stopped, unsure of what to do. "Well…..we need to get going."  
>She nodded and said " La Mode here is right we have something complicated on our hands..i mean hoofs."<p>

La Mode nodded. "So, bye fillies!" He walked away at a brisk pace.  
>Just then Applebloom asked "is it Relationship Complications?...because you look like a couple who would have loads of them."<br>Shocka stopped in her tracks nearly barfing. " please tell me i did not hear that."

La Mode groaned. "The relationship complications bit? Because that's what I heard. Please tell me this is a nightmare."  
>"daww, but you two seem perfect" swettiebelle replied.<p>

He stared at her. "Are you mentally ill? Because it sounds like it. No, not relationship complications, thank you very much!"  
>" DEATH A LA MODE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE CURL!" Shocka nearly exploded.<p>

La Mode backed away. "Another reason I should never open my mouth for anything other than eating."  
>Shocka walked over to Swettiebelle who was now crying. "its ok, La Mode just does not like the idea of relationships. he thinks they're too cheesy."<p>

"What the-ooo. Low blow." He glared at her. "Low blow."  
>" it is not Low Blow, you made her cry!"<p>

"Well, I'm sorry, ok! You don't have to take out anything on me just because I'm an idiot!"  
>"You are an idiot, we agree ever since this thing started! ever since i fell out of that tree we've been arguing non-stop."<p>

"True, that."  
>She hugged Sweetie Belle and wiped her tears away."just ignore things that make you upset, ok" Sweetie Belle nodded and they ran off to the clubhouse.<br>"they are cuter in real life."

"Yeah." La Mode looked at the ground, shaking his head. "What kind of moron am I?"  
>"oh come on, you're not a moron! you just don't think before you speak." She hugged La Mode then continued walking.<p>

"That's a little incorrect. I do think before I speak. I just need to think twice."  
>"say what you want but still, think harder before you speak."<p>

"Yeah." He followed her, trying to keep his head down.  
>Shocka looked at him with a worried expression. '' what is it, you seem upset because you can't believe something is happening"<p>

"Actually, the problem is I can. It's a scary position to be in. Besides, I don't want to wreck this world."  
>"im sure that wont happen, you're not alone this time. i will make sure you don't wreck this world."<p>

"Well, so many people have said that to me, and it happened anyway." He looked around. "Just try to look as insignificant as possible."  
>She looked around. " Too late"<p>

La Mode looked up to see every pony staring at them. "Ooo, swell."  
>" what are we, PonyVille Cutest couple? does everypony think we're dating!?<p>

"I do not know, but we're about to find out." He face hoofed. "Genius, La Mode. Freaking genius." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

A purple alicorn that could have only been Twilight Sparkle walked forward, raising an eyebrow.

La Mode started. "Oh, fhdjugngifdfd." **_(He would have swore there, but there were kids around.)_**

Twilight smiled. "Hello, there. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?"  
>"Mia Shockain but friends call me Shocka"<p>

"And I'm Death a la Mode. Friends call me La Mode." He looked very nervous.

"Interesting names. So, you two on a honeymoon or something?"  
>Shocka nearly barfed...again."please don't say that….me and La Mode are B..FF's"'<p>

La Mode turned green. "Yeah. So, no honeymoon stuff. Is there a trash can around here?"

Twilight motioned to a garbage pail, in which La Mode instantly barfed in.  
>Shocka cleared her throat and said "may i ask why you say that Twilight?"<p>

Twilight stared at La Mode. "No...particular reason."  
>" ya sure because you're kind of the second pony to ask if we we're in a relationship"<p>

La Mode continued barfing.

Twilight turned from La Mode, slightly green as well. "No reason whatsoever."  
>Shocka tightened the knot on the cape La Mode lent her.<p>

La Mode finished, and spat out the remaining barf, returning. "But no. No relationship other than friends here."  
>Shocka looked down ' yeah. we've been BFF's for a long time."<br>Twilight nodded, still slightly put off. "Well, um...would you guys like something to eat?"  
>"We were actually just on our way to Sugar Cube corner for a snack"<p>

La Mode elbowed her. "We'd love to have something! We're starving! Especially me, since all of yesterday's food went bye bye."

Shocka held the spot la Mode elbowed her and her main and tail became flame. " Seriously! That HURT!"

"Sorry!" He then noticed the flames. "HOLY TGJTIGJTIVMIFFJRFKFEROIFJRIGJT!"  
>Rainbow Dash flew down from the cloud she was on and said " THAT WAS SO COOL! HOW DID YOU DO IT?"<p>

La Mode stared at the pegasus. "Really? I could have died, and you say it was awesome? Please explain this mentality!"  
>"um well, i have...a curse you see"<br>Just then Twilight gasped " A Curse?"

La Mode took this as an opportunity to sneak off.

" Get back here La Mode.." Shocka said looking at him

He stopped, trying not to spout out several rude words. "F-f-fine."

" Thought so..but Twilight, its under control. I can control it. so dont worry Equestria is safe evermore!"

"At least, we hope so."

Shocka glared."yeah...we hope so…"

Twilight looked slightly confused, but shrugged and gave a smile.  
>La Mode shrugged. "Anyways, you said something about food, right?"<br>Shocka leaned towards La Mode and said "if Mode and Shocka exist, does that mean the DCE does as well?"

He whispered back. "I doubt it. But still, good point. Let's keep on guard for these things."

Twilight stared at them. "What were you saying?"

La Mode straightened. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing-"  
>Shocka rolled her eyes ' smooth La Mode...smooth!"<p>

Twilight raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "So, you coming or what?"  
>'we're coming, but do you mind if i try to figure out a science question on our way there?" Shocka simply asked.<p>

Twilight grinned. "What kind of science question?"

La Mode groaned. "Oh, boy. Here we go."  
>"just a How can Portal goo end up on a ponys wings when they go through a portal question"<p>

Twilight looked curious. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

La Mode noticed that ponies had gone about their business by now.  
>" oh i wanna know if it...uh ever happens"<p>

Twilight began walking, thinking at the same time. "Well, with some kinds of portals, it does."  
>A wind started to blow and Shocka got a worried expression.<p>

La Mode looked up, and turned white. "It always begins with the wind. Then bad things happen."  
>With the wind blowing nopony could see clearly and at the same time La Modes cape flew off Shocka and nopony noticed.<p>

Except La Mode, who got the cape in his face. "MFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMMFMFFFF!"  
>Everypony walked into Sugar Cube Corner and when they looked at Shocka everypony including the Cake's gasped.<p>

La Mode, still stuck outside, fought his cape viciously. "GET OFF MY FACE! GEEEEEET OFF!"

Twilight stared at Shocka. "Who are you?"  
>Shocka looked at her back. " i..i can explain."<p>

"Spike! I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia!"  
>''Great…..just great" Shocka sat down at a table near Twilight.<p>

La Mode finally wrestled it off, and looked around. "Shocka?"

"yesh?" She walked back outside.

La Mode walked to the sound of her voice. "Found you!" He then noticed that the cape wasn't on her back. "Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffantastic."  
>"yea...i know"<p>

"Twilight's probably sending a letter to Celestia, huh?"  
>"im a random Alicorn..WHAT DO YOU THINK!"<p>

"It was a rhetorical question."  
>"SHUT UP"<p>

Twilight came outside. "Get in here, you two! This is serious business!"  
>"alright, alright"<p>

La Mode grinned with inspiration. "Yeah, hold your horses!" He then burst into laughter.  
>"Really La Mode"<p>

"Get it? Hehehee! Horses? Hahahahaaa!" He was incapable of speech for quite some time after that.  
>"LA MODE QUIT IT"<p>

Twilight stared at him. "What's wrong with him?"

La Mode rolled around on the ground, still laughing.  
>"it's a long story." Shocka told Twilight<p>

_**(That enough for this chapter?)**_  
><em>(i beleive so)<em>

**_(Ok. We'll be getting to Chapter 5 soon, guys! Until then, enjoy!)_**

Death a la Mode  
>Princess Shocka<p> 


	5. Chapter 5-The truth comes out

_**(Well, then. Next chapter?)**_  
><em>(im ready to PARTY!)<em>

_**(That's what I'm talking about! Ok, ROLL FILM!)**_  
>La Mode looked out the train window, and sighed. "Great. Next step: How to not screw up this world."<br>"Twilight please tell me why we are headed to Canterlot?" Shocka said as she looked at the purple alicorn.

Twilight turned to Shocka. "Celestia needs to make sure you're ok, because I've only know about three other alicorns."  
>" Are you implying I'm a psycho pony who somehow is a Alicorn!?"<p>

La Mode quickly distanced himself from her.

Twilight shook her head. "We're just checking, that's all."  
>"why did i agree to come to Equestria. im useless here" Shocka said levitating La Mode back to his seat.<p>

La Mode nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

Twilight held her head. "It doesn't matter why you were brought here now. You're here. At this moment in time, that's all that matters."  
>"Look Twilight, i have a life back in my world...oops"<p>

La Mode face hoofed. "There you go. How about you blab all of our lives secrets to her while you're at it? I am catching some shut eye."  
>"HEY! atleast i never destroyed multiple worlds!"<p>

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT-Ooo. Low blow."  
>"its true, I on the other hand was trying to not freak because my boyfriend is moving!"<p>

Twilight raised her hooves. "Woah! Slow down! What is it you're trying to say?"  
>"my life sucks and even though Equestria is awesome i have friends i'm never gonna see again and a boyfriend that i'm going to miss and i just happen to get sucked into this world on our 1 year and 2 month anniversary!"<p>

La Mode groaned. "Welcome to my life."  
>"and because of my stupid life i would rather die, than to never see my friends or Xaviers face ever again! and La Mode...i mean Gavin i don't care anymore! so shut up and stop trying to argue everything!"<p>

Twilight stared. And stared. And stared some more.

La Mode sighed. "Ok. So you're taking your first time a little hard. And I am sorry for arguing with you. I just...really need a normal life. Capiche?"  
>"First time for what? and i just want some happiness in my life."<p>

"Your first time in another world. I really needed to explain more about that thing. Mind if I?"  
>' If Twilight wouldn't mind then you can tell her...but i need to think about my life in Calgary."<p>

"Before you go off into your little world, allow me to tell you this: When we get back home, it'll be as if we never left! We go back to the same place and time. Get it?"  
>"im not sure, i mean in one of my books the main character felt as she were gone for 2 days but was gone for 2 years."<p>

"You ever watch the Chronicles of Narnia? Or read the books?"

"No."

"You missed quite a bit, then. That series was absolutely fantastic. But that's all I have to say. I'm catching some shut eye before we get there."  
>"shush"<p>

La Mode relaxed in his seat, and closed his eyes.  
>Shocka decided to give up and looked out the window. She stared up into the sky and did a short sigh.<p>

Twilight looked at her. "Is he always like this?"  
>"Ever since i met him on Facebook Yeah he is."<p>

"Facebook?"  
>"oh its a thing in the world we're from..our world is like Canterlot high but I'm in Junior High school so is La Mode."<p>

"I see. What the hay is Narnia, anyway?"

La Mode twitched, but remained silent.  
>"To make sure its easy to understand...its a series of Books and Movies that is famous in my world and well, the people in it go to another world called Narnia"<p>

"And La Mode could explain more?"  
>"yeah, but La Mode is his OC name, but you can call him that if you want"<p>

"OC? This is getting confusing."  
>"OC stands for Original Character. its something used for your world thing..Twilight may i tell you something if you promise not to freak?"<p>

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."  
>"OMC, The Pinkie Promise! Ok, i trust you."<br>"Go on, then." She leaned in.  
>"You see Twilight ever since your adventure with Nightmare Moon, your life and your friends lives have been kind of a TV Show for my world. and it was created for little girls at first but Adult Men watch and love it"<p>

La Mode opened his eyes, giving up on the prospect of sleep.

Twilight stared. And gulped. "What?"  
>"yeah, and to be Honest to Applejack you're my second fav Princess."<p>

"Second favorite?"

La Mode sat up, cracking his neck.  
>"First being Luna, i just have so much in common with her and you in fact. but i also have a older sister who out shines me a lot"<p>

Twilight raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Well, you'll soon be seeing her." She looked out the window. "We're almost there."  
>"and right now everyone in my world that loves the show is waiting for Season 5, your Adventure with the Sirens just happened for us and now the next season after a movie. but i could totally understand you with the counterspell problem, i can't always live up to my friends expectations all the time just like you can't"<p>

La Mode looked up. "Let's be honest, who can? I mean, seriously? Who's that perfect?"  
>"she has the right to know La Mode in my country our rights and freedoms are important and taken seriously!''<p>

"As if there aren't those in mine that do care? Once we get back home, I am sending a link to the most honest three minutes on TV to you. It explains why….know what? Just watch it."

Twilight stared at them. "You two are from different countries?"  
>" I'm from a country called Canada and he's from a low society called The United States of America"<p>

La Mode looked indignified. "Watch it, miss! I smell a LOT of assumptions in that!"  
>"You always! assume things about Canada!"<p>

"No, I do not! I only make assumptions when it comes to things I don't care about!"

Twilight raised her hooves. "Can you two keep it down? We're not the only ones on the train!"

La Mode and Shocka looked around, and saw a lot of ponies just staring at them.

La Mode chuckled, nervous. "Nothing to see, guys. Carry on!"

Then the train stopped, and the whistle went off.

Twilight smiled. "We're here!"

**_(That it for this chapter?)_**  
><em>(i think so...hmm..sure why not )<em>

_**(Ok, then. We'll be meeting Celestia and Luna in the next chapter. Will it go smoothly, or will we begin the process of screwing up Equestria? Tune in next time to find out! Bye bye!)**_

Death a la Mode  
>Princess Shocka<p> 


	6. Chapter 6-In Dreamland

**_(Who is ready for Chapter 7?)_**  
><em>(chapter 7 already? wow, we get bored a lot huh?)<em>

**_(Seems legit. Anyways, on to what mysterious catastrophe that happened to me!)_**

_(no clue…)_

La Mode entered his room, and plopped down on the bed, sighing. Another day, another journey. What else could go wrong today?  
>Just then Cadence appeared in his doorway. "guessing your Aislinn's friend.." she said.<p>

He nodded, getting up. "You her ride?"

She nodded."yeah, i was chosen to bring her to Equestria."

"Well, your form of transportation sounds a lot more comfortable than mine."  
>"I heard she fell out a tree."<p>

"I fell from the sky."  
>"Ouch" she walked into his room.<p>

"Oh, well. It's only happened to me, like, about twelve times in a good month."  
>"Yikes, that would hurt."<p>

"I've gotten used to it." He grabbed a glass of water on the bedside table, and drank. "So, what brings you to me?"  
>"Well, to make sure you and Aislinn were fine Celestia sent a pony to check on you both im here for you and i'm also your guide so that you get used to things round here."<p>

He chuckled. "You're the first guide I've ever had in one of my trips! This seems pretty good already!"  
>"I'm surprised you didn't ask who Aislinn got. I was expecting you though she didn't get a pony persay"<p>

"Well, I didn't think it was any of my business...wait a sec. You mean her guide's Discord?"  
>Cadence laughed."yeah"<p>

"I see." He laid down, sighing. "So, when does the tour start?"  
>"Tomorrow but it's gonna be a double tour with Discord and Aislinn."<p>

"Ok. Meanwhile, I am getting some shut eye. Night."  
>"Night, see you tomorrow" Cadence walked out of his room.<p>

La Mode wiggled in his bed for hours, trying to get comfortable. He'd gone through this before. Portal-induced energy. He couldn't sleep at all.

Just as he thought that, he nodded off. Just like him to jinx it.  
>Back in Shocka's room she stared into the mirror."What did Discord mean by me and La Mode being close?"<p>

The clock struck 6 just than.  
>"oh, dinner." she walks to the dining room thinking about what Discord said.<p>

Celestia nodded at her. "Where's La Mode?"  
>"he's not hungry, im sure hes sleeping or something."<p>

She nodded. "Well, let's eat before dinner gets cold."  
>"yeah…" Shocka said with a sigh.<p>

"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing..just thinking."<p>

"Alright." She began eating, slowly chewing.  
>Shocka sat down and ate slowly.<br>La Mode looked around. "Dreamland. The only place where stuff actually makes sense in my life."  
>Luna appeared beside La Mode in his dream. "And what about Equestria? to off for you?"<p>

He jumped. "WAAK! Oh, sorry. It's just you." He sighed. "To answer your question, yes. Anything in my life is off, except this place."  
>"I see"<p>

He was silent for a while. "So, you hang around here a lot, huh?"  
>"In ponies dreams?...more then you think"<p>

"I see." He raised his hoof, and two chairs appeared. "Please, make yourself comfortable."  
>" Thu hast not be kind, i am fine standing"<em>(i had to ok.)<em>

"Oh, please. Be my guest."  
>"fine" She sat in one of the chairs.<br>He followed her example, and glanced at her. "Why did you come here now? Of all times?"  
>"All times of what?"<p>

"Look, you must have had a reason to come here, so spill it. No offence."  
>"i sensed you needed somepony to talk to about things where you're from."<p>

"Well...I suppose it wouldn't hurt. So, any questions for me?"  
>"Not really, just tell me about life and i'll listen of course and help you with things that confuse you"<p>

"Ok, then. My life sucks. Period. End of story. Capiche?"  
>"ok"<p>

"So, that's all you need to know, thank you very much." He waved his hoof, and two glasses appeared on a table between them. "What would you like?"  
>"Just red wine thanks"<p>

He nodded, pouring her a glass. "Anything else you would like to know?"  
>"Besides your life sucking what is it like? what type of friends do you have?"<p>

"Oh, my friends are great. It's what happens after dark that I get angry about."  
>"ohhhkayyy" Luna said taking a sip of her wine.<p>

"Yeah, and my ride isn't doing much to help."  
>"must suck"<p>

"Yeah." He poured himself some, and sipped. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me how I was able to change this place."  
>"its not my place to ask"<p>

"I see." His glass disappeared, and was replaced with a sandwich. "You hungry?"  
>"no, im good thanks"<p>

"Ok." He bit down, looking at his hooves. "I miss my fingers." He grinned, and started to change, returning to his human form. "There we go."  
>"yikes.. sorry not use to you being from another world thing.."<p>

"Trust me, it took a while to make this place." He chomped down. "Here, whatever I want to happen happens."  
>"sounds reasonable. its pretty impressive as well"<p>

"Thanks." He finished off his sandwich, and sat back, sighing. "I love this place."  
>"im sure you do, i should get going morning in in a hour"<p>

"Yeah, you go do that. Good talk."

**_(Ok, that's all for today, TF2 just finished downloading!)_**  
><em>(YEAH and TF2?)<em>

**_(Team Fortress 2.)_**  
><em>(ugh, well bye everypony see you in our next Chapter!)<em>

Death a la Mode  
>Princess Shocka<p> 


	7. Chapter 7-More of Dreamland

_(Hey, Its Princess Shocka and La Mode is super busy so i'm taking over for a bit….this will be hard. Okay time for Chapter Party_)

**_(Who said I was busy? I won't be able to do this for a while come Tuesday, but until than, let's go!)_**  
><em>(SHUT UP..oops cap locks…)<em>  
><strong><em>(Enough chit chat! Time is candy!)<em>**  
>Shocka walked up to her mirror and sighed." If i tell anyone about my adventure here, whatever it is. They will think i have lost it...completely."<br>Twilight walked into Shocka's room." why is that Shocka?"  
>Shocka turned to face the purple alicorn." it's...it's hard to explain but maybe just maybe coming to Equestria is just what i needed. It might take my mind off things back home.."<br>Twilight looked confused."what's going on back in your world?"  
>"Heh, you don't want to know...its...its quite terrible."<p>

Twilight nodded. "I see."  
>"I don't get it Twilight" Shocka said as she sat down.<p>

"Don't get what?" She sat down by her. "Explain."  
>"I don't get how i get accepted here but i'm bullied in my own world"<p>

"Ah." Twilight thought for a second. "I wouldn't get it either."  
>"yea"<p>

Twilight got up. "Well, you need your sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."  
>"yea...it...it is"<p>

Twilight left the room. "Good night, Shocka."  
>"Night Twilight"<p>

**_(So, next day, or do we take another trip to Dreamland?)_**  
><em>(i think somepony besides Luna should visit her)<em>

**_(Yeah… 3:) )_**

La Mode looked around, and saw another pony in the distance. Curious, he put down his drink and walked over.  
>Shocka looked around."Dreamland...yay!"<p>

La Mode stopped. "Shocka?"  
>Shocka looked,"Hey La Mode"<p>

"You're not even surprised I'm back to normal here?"  
>"nope, but i'm staying as a pony."<p>

"I see." He walked back to the table. "So, you know your way around here?"  
>"Ha, this is the only place i get a break from life….i control what happens here not something else"<p>

La Mode grinned. "You said it." He summoned a chess set. "You want to play?"  
>"I'm more of a Monopoly girl but sure"<p>

"I can do that. But beware, I have beaten some pretty good players in the past." The chess set changed to a Monopoly board.  
>"I can beat a gay guy and you know how good they are at Monopoly...or you should"<p>

He smiled as he chose his piece. "You wanna go first?" His smile than stopped. "Wait a second…"  
>"what?"<p>

"Nothing." He rolled the dice, getting a two. "I wanted to be second anyway."  
>"La Mode...tell me what you were thinking" She sat the opposite of him.<p>

"Hey, I have my own private thoughts, thank you. Your turn."  
>"Please and i'll tell you anything you want to know."<p>

"You rolling?"  
>Shocka rolled the dice and got a 5.<p>

"You go first." He sat back, poker faced.  
>She rolled again and got a 6 then moved her piece.'Landed on Chance"<br>He handed her a Chance card, trying to hide a slight smile.  
>She read it out loud 'Go to Jail. Do not pass 'Go'. Do not collect 200 dollars." She frowned.<p>

La Mode let out a laugh.  
>''Shut the buck up!''<p>

"Well, at least there's a chance of you getting out again!"  
>"I wonder how others would react if we didn't go back to the exact place and time we left….it sure would be a way to see who really cares if i'm alive"<p>

He nodded, rolling the dice. "A six." He moved, purchasing a property.  
>"La Mode...random topic..What would you do if your girlfriend was moving away and you were getting bullied a lot and she was one of the few reasons you're still alive?"<p>

He looked up. "Well...I don't know. To be honest, I've never really been in that kind of situation." He pulled out a dagger, and played around with it. "But...at this moment, if I was...I'd probably try to do a lot of what I love to do."  
>"it's just that...just that it hurts...hurts so much i can't think…"<p>

He reached over, and patted her on the shoulder. "I can't really understand your pain, but I can share it. It's too much for one person, or pony, to handle."

"its just that me and Xavier are so much a like...we both LOVE video games we both don't know our dads and...we both feel alone, plus he lives with his aunt..that must suck..but after he moves i...i don't know if i'll ever see him again..are relationship just might be a way for our hearts to have a break from being single...but i feel like its more than that.. can see us having a future together...but when he moves i'm going to miss him so much it can kill me….i'm sorry for being selfish...i should help others with problems not talk about my own."

La Mode shook his head. "There are times when we all need to just open up and spit it out. I need to do it more." He looked at his hands. "You're not being selfish when you want to let out your pain. You're trying to heal the wounds." He sighed.  
>Shocka laughed a bit "i remember once in our Healthy Relationships group...it was so funny…"<p>

"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
>"The leaders asked "" Who do you know that acts like the opposite gender''...and everyone that i knew including Xaiver pointed at me."<p>

He chuckled a bit. "Well, I can see how they came to that conclusion."  
>"i know i play Minecraft and Call of duty, i am not afraid to kill someone and i hit others who are jerks and deserve it. Sometimes i ask if i'm really a girl these days"<p>

He shook his head, still chuckling. "You do a better job of being a male than me on any given day."  
>"i also laugh at the people who say MLP-FIM is for little girls...,dude have you seen the season 4 finale?"<p>

"I actually have. Tirek never saw it coming." He facepalmed, laughing. "The look on his face was priceless."  
>"yeah..when he found out about Twilight being a princess….ohhh the look...o my gosh the look!"<p>

La Mode fell over, laughing his guts out. Not literally, as that would have made a big mess, but still. You get the picture. "YOU...DO NOT KNOW...HOW MUCH….I NEEDED A LAUGH!"  
>Shocka smiled.<p>

**_(Ok, next day, or does that happen in the next chapter?)_**  
><em>(i think its gold for now)<em>

**_(Alright than.)_**


	8. Chapter 8-The next morning

_(Chapter 9...right?)_

**_(Correctomundo! No idea why I just said that.)_**  
><em>(okie dokie then.)<em>

_**(So, does La Mode wake up first? Or is it Shocka?)**_  
><em>(who's the Cursed one…..)<em>

**_(Ok. Ladies first, then.)_**  
>Shocka woke up to the sound of ponies talking outside."What in the hey is going on?"<p>

The door opened, and Discord poked his head in. "Knock, knock."  
>"Come in Discord.."<p>

He walked in, smiling. "Rise and shine! Today's a big day!"  
>"Why if i may ask?"<p>

"I'm taking you on a little tour of Equestria, starting today! Cadence and Celestia thought you should acquaint yourself with the country." He pulled out a suitcase. "Anything you need to pack?"  
>"I just wish i brought my phone with me from my world so i could continue my billion stories and maybe watch youtube."<p>

"YouTube?" He scratched his head. "I forget what that is. It seems to ring a bell…"  
>"its a website that you can post videos on….OMG i just remembered! i need to see if Episode 10 of Bride of Discord is on!...dont ask"<p>

La Mode poked his head in. "It's not. I should know."

Discord looked extremely confused, but decided to let it go. "So, how about some breakfast before we head out?"  
>Shocka looked at La Mode and Discord."...i...i guess"<p>

La Mode nodded. "I already ate, so I'm good."

Discord snapped his fingers, and a tray appeared in his….paws? Claws? Let's go with hands, it's easier that way. "What would you like for breakfast?"  
>"hmm, cereal and a strawberry danish please"<p>

"No sooner said than served!" He handed the tray, now full, to her. "I'll be right outside when you're ready to go."  
>"Thanks Discord"<p>

He smiled as he closed the door behind him.  
><em><strong>(So, my turn now?)<strong>_  
><em>(hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…..sure)<em>

La Mode cracked his neck. "So, when does this tour begin, Cadence?"  
>"When your friend is ready"<p>

"Alright." He turned to Discord. "You seem to be taking a liking to Shocka...any real explanation for that, or is it just random?"

Discord poker faced. "I have no idea what you're talking about, dear sir."

La Mode chuckled. "I see." He sat back on the bench, trying to get comfortable. "At this rate, I'll never get used to this form."  
>"Boys…..when shall they learn?" Shocka walked out of her room her main up in a ponytail.<p>

La Mode looked up. "Hey, Shocka."

Discord stared for a second, then regained control over his limbs.  
>Shocka looked at Discord."you okay Discord? It looks like you're trying not to explode or something."<p>

Discord chuckled nervously. "Now where'd you get that idea?"  
>"Your shaking like your freezing….is there something wrong or on your mind?"<p>

La Mode held a laugh in. "Well, how about we head out?"

Discord gave a -thank you- look.  
>"Sure Mode, oh did i tell you this one time.." She continued chatting as she and La Mode headed towards the door.<br>Cadence nudged Discord."Is there something on your mind? You're not acting like yourself."

Discord shook his head. "Wish I knew."  
>"Can you try to explain i might know or understand at least."<p>

Discord smiled. "I'll be fine. You worry about your guest."  
>"Discord...tell me please. You're not acting like the lord of chaos that i know."<p>

"Well, La Mode got the message. You can ask him." He then followed Shocka and La Mode outside.  
>While Discord was explaining something to Shocka Cadence walked up to La Mode and asked."La Mode do you know whats going on with Discord? Hes not acting like himself."<p>

La Mode smiled. "Did you not get it? He's come down with a deadly virus that a pony, or draconequus, gets only a few times in their lives."  
>"I'm not catching on.."<p>

"Look at the way he looks at her, already! He's obviously fallen for her! He's just not ready to admit it yet."  
>"Oh, it is obvious. How did i not see it!? I'm the Princess of Love!"<p>

He chuckled. "Well, how about we see how far this goes?"  
>" Agreed, i wanna see if she can look past the Draconequus part and see what's inside."<p>

La Mode nodded. "But they shouldn't know we're watching them. That might make it backfire."  
>"Yeah."<p>

He cracked his neck again. "So, we going now?"  
>"Yeah there's a small cliff above them we could watch from there."<p>

"Good idea!"  
>Cadence teleported them to the cliff."okay, plan is in action!"<p>

_**(Ok, switching back to Shocka and Discord.)**_  
>Shocka looked at the statue in front of her."Still don't get why you have Myths like this.I mean Lost Princess? what the hay is that about?"<p>

"Well, I'm not actually allowed to explain that...plus, as I've got a lot to catch up to what Equestria is like right now, I'm not sure I'm the best one to tell you."  
>"In my world there are myths that are quite interesting…..not ones that attract the paparazzi!"<p>

"Well, that's Equestria for you."  
>"True."<p>

He walked next to her. "Last time I saw your world, it was in the Dark Ages, I think."  
>"heh, i live in 2014 and my is it ever boring…. except me having the greatest BFFFL ever...i sure do miss her. She loves the show your world is because of me."<p>

"Really?"  
>"yeah, and the second movie it was amazing...except you were not in it! i was pissed when you were just shown in a short...which was not IN THE MOVIE!"<p>

"I see." He sat down on a bench.  
>"But Discord...can i tell you something? if you promise not to tell anypony ESPECIALLY LA MODE!"<p>

Discord nodded, and said pony chuckled as he watched them.  
>"Well...i'll explain after but i..i wanna start….wanna start um..Cutting as its called in my world."<p>

La Mode stopped, and stared.

"Cutting?"  
>"its when a girl mostly has to much depression and to take her mind off that pain she causes more pain by cutting her wrists or something with a knife or sharp object.. and its bad because she can lose lots of blood then it would kill her. but i've had enough i've been strong for too long...its hard living my life and staying strong" Shocka curled up and leaned on Discord.<p>

Discord nodded. "Tell me about it."  
>Shocka looked down as a tear rolled down her cheek.<p>

"Come now, don't cry." He gave her a handkerchief.  
>Shocka looked at Discord with confusion."Why are..are you being so nice? so...non-chaotic?"<p>

Instantly, the handkerchief blew water in her face.

La Mode, from his shelter, quickly put his hoof in his face to keep from laughing.  
>"nevermind…"<p>

Discord fell over laughing. "SO SORRY….COULDN'T HELP IT!"  
>Shocka just starred with anger."wow, real mature Discord….what am i saying this is the Lord of Chaos…..there is no mature in his book."<p>

La Mode, his hoof still stuffed in his mouth, looked at Cadence, and motioned for her to slap him in the face.  
>Cadence shook her head and whispered."why La Mode..?"<p>

La Mode lifted his other hoof, and wrote in the ground. The message read: JUST DO IT!  
>Cadence shook her head again."Not unless you tell me why…"<p>

La Mode motioned to his face, and wrote again. WE CANNOT BE HEARD, SLAPPING ME WILL HELP THAT!  
>"if you say so…" Cadence slapped La Mode.<p>

La Mode pulled his hoof out, and massaged his cheek. "Thanks."  
>"No Problem La Mode"<p>

He then looked over the ledge at the two laughing figures below.  
>"Let me guess...they're hitting it off?"<p>

"You could say that."

"Thought so"

_**(You think that's enough for this chapter?)**_  
><em>(yeah, seems like enough)<em>

**_(Ok, onto chapter 10!)_**

Death a la Mode  
>Princess Shocka<p> 


End file.
